1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device using, for example, an organic EL (Electroluminescence) panel or the like, to a display data processing device embedded in a display device, and to a display data processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays are widespread in products, such as computer displays, portable terminals, television receivers, and the like. While a liquid crystal display panel is generally used at present, the narrow viewing angle and the slow response speed of the liquid crystal display panel still continue being pointed out.
An organic EL display using a self-luminous element can overcome the problems of the viewing angle and the response speed, and can also achieve a reduction in thickness with no backlight, high luminance, and high contrast. There are thus expectations that the organic EL display will be the next-generation display device to replace the liquid crystal display.
While organic EL displays have been currently put to practical use, the high power consumption of the organic EL display is still acknowledged as a problem yet.
There is demand for suppression of power consumption which will be commonly confronted by all kinds of display devices.
There is also demand for high image quality and high visibility in various kinds of display devices.
In order to achieve high image quality and high visibility, an image processing method, called edge (contour) enhancement, is used.
This method is generally used to enhance the high-frequency component of an image so as to sharpen the entire image, thus improving image quality. In this case, the improvement in image quality or visibility can be achieved by increasing the contrast feeling of the edge or increasing the luminance of the edge enhanced in the plus direction.
Techniques described in JP-A-2007-221821, JP-A-2007-249436, and JP-A-2006-236159 have been suggested in terms of edge enhancement, high quality, and suppression of power consumption.
JP-A-2007-221821 describes the technique in which the histogram of the edge component for one screen is extracted and the edge enhancement amount is controlled in accordance with the histogram result. This technique enables appropriate edge enhancement processing according to the state of the video.
JP-A-2007-249436 describes the technique in which the gain of the edge enhancement amount, which is effectively used within the range without departing from the dynamic range of the video, is dynamically calculated from the edge component, thereby realizing appropriate edge enhancement processing on the video.
JP-A-2006-236159 describes the technique which causes only an optimum video processing function to be operated and an unnecessary video processing function to be not operated in accordance with the application use state, thereby realizing the suppression of power consumption.